Best day so far
by flyingleafbunny
Summary: May celebrates her birthday with all the people she loves


"I'm home."

"SURPRISE!"

Just as May opened the door to her home in Littleroot Town, she was greeted by a flurry of confetti and the smiling faces of her family and friends. Her family has decided to hold a surprise party for her birthday at their little home and invited Brendan and his family as well as Wally.

Of course, May didn't forget that today was her birthday. After all, she moved with her family to Littleroot Town from Johto around the same time a few years ago. Though moving to another region was tiring, her parents did make sure to celebrate her birthday with a simple dinner once they were settled. Her father did have to turn in early so that he could go to the Gym to get settled as the new Gym Leader of Petalburg City. But May didn't mind as she wholly supported her father's dream just as he had supported hers.

"Happy Birthday honey"

Her mom placed a quick peck on her cheeks as she took of her shoes and entered the living room. As she looked around, there were simple party decorations scattered all around their little home. May noticed that the decorations had cute Pokemon designs and she smiled knowing that her family will always love Pokemon.

Her mother then took her to the table where there was a cake surrounded by her favorite food. May is elated since her mother took the time to cook everthing. On top of that, her mother is a great cook so May is sure everyone will enjoy the food. The best part was the cake since it's a simple strawberry cake with a cute Pikachu figurine on top. Her father then replaced the figurine with a small candle and lit it up. "Make a wish dear", her mother added.

May collected her thoughts for a bit before silently wishing for everyone's happiness. The she blew the candle quickly so everyone can start eating the wonderful food her mother prepared today.

"Happy Birthday May"

"Thanks everyone" May said sheepishly as everyone now took turns to take food from the table. When everyone was almost done eating, Brendan took her to the living room.

"Wait until you see what we got for you"

May was honestly surprised today as she did not expect almost everyone she knew to give her a present. She was content with just being greeted on her special day. She didn't expect that almost everyone she knows personally in Hoenn would give her a present. Even the Gym Leaders and the Elite Four all had given her a present. Even Team Aqua asked her to come to their base so they could give her a present. May bets her Latias was tired from all the traveling they did the whole day since everyone she knew asked her to come to their place. Not that she's complaining but all the presents she received today would take up more space in her room and Secret Base. From Aarune's Secret Base decoration to Lisia and Wallace's new Contest outfit (which they insist on May since they thought she looks adorable in it). Nonetheless, May is happy for all the presents.

Her parents were the first to provide her a present. It was a large box and it felt quite heavy on May's hands. When she opened it, May was surprised because her parents bought her a camera. Apparently, both her parents had chipped in for the camera after noticing she takes pictures of Pokemon on her PokeNav. She hugged both of her parents for the wonderful gift.

"We're glad you love it May. Be sure to take care of it." Norman said in his usual stoic way but May knows that deep down her father trusts her with it.

Professor Birch was the next to approach her. "I don't have your present with me right now since I've yet to meet Professor Kukui and Samson Oak from the Alola region. But they're bringing in the starter Pokemon of Alola with them when I meet them next week." He added, "I'll introduce you to them once they're here. And you get to pick which of the three Pokemon they're bringing to be your new partner."

Wally then sheepishly approached May next and gave her a set of Pokemon books and a rather comfy sweater. "I know that as a Champion, you know more about Pokemon better than I do." He then coyly adds, "It's not like I expect anything less than you but better be prepared in case we battle again for the Champion title." May then noticed that the books were centered about battle strategies. Over the years, she has seen Wally grow to be a competent trainer who spent his time in honing his Pokemon's skills. May gives him a tight hug becasue despite being rivals, they're friendship takes priority.

Brendan then gives her a hug and shows her two tickets to an upcoming show at the Mossdeep Space Center. "I think it's my time now to invite you to the Mossdeep Space Center." May and Brendan fondly remembered their time during the Litleonids shower. It was a refreshing experience considering that the entire region was saved from an impending disaster with May's efforts.

May was happy with all the presents and affection her family and friends have poured over on her. But there was one person that May hasn't seen all day. One person that May wanted to see the most.

As if by magic, her PokeNav rang. Quickly, May answered it, wondering who would call her at this hour.

"Can you go outside for a bit?" A familiar voice from the other line made May blush instantly. She then dropped the call to meet her beloved.

"I'm just going outside for a bit" May announced as everyone was busy chatting among themselves.

May was glad to see the slender figure of Steven Stone standing in the dark, with the lights in her house giving a hint of illumination.

"Steven, I'm so glad to see you?"

"It's always a pleasure to see you too, May" Steven then pulled out a small box.

Inside the box was a pendant with a heart shaped stone. The interesting part is that the stone has a beautiful deep blue color with flecks of gold scattered around.

"It's Lapis Lazuli. A stone treasured during antiquity." He then adds, "The color ultramarine used to be made with crushed Lapis Lazuli crystals to get that deep rich blue color. That's why artists would only use the pigment sparingly before technology has found a way to make a synthetic version."

May has always adored this side of Steven. Even if he told the most mundane story, May would always listen to it.

"I found a Lapis Lazuli stone during one of my travels and I thought of you when I saw it. How you saved the region from Team Aqua's mistake and Kyogre's wrath. How like the sea, you are full of mysteries and wonders. I thought it would look nice on you".

Steven then put the pendant around May's neck. "My hunches are always right. It does look good on you."

May invited Steven to her house but he politely declined, stating he has business to attend to.

May was about to go back home, feeling slight disappointment when Steven held her hand for a bit.

There's one more thing I should give you before I leave. Please close your eyes" May obliged.

She felt Steven's warm lips against her own for a while before he pulled apart. "Happy Birthday May." Steven then waved goodbye and blended in with the darkness.

May stood still for a bit, a slight blush on her cheeks. She then smiled and went home, feeling grateful that today was the best birthday she had so far.


End file.
